Tarasin
The Tarasins are a bipedal, sapient reptilian species indigenous to Cularin. They are remotely related to the gigantic kilassin. Biology and Appearance Tarasins are 1.6 to 1.7 meters tall reptilians covered in translucent scales that allows the species' color-changing skin below to show through. Tarasins also have a colorful fan of flesh and scales — known as a kampo — that opens around their heads when they experience strong emotional distress, which can be a detriment to negotiations, as it is difficult for a Tarasin to hide discomfort. This color-changing ability is useful for camouflage and communication, and the scales naturally repell heat. Some examples of colors they take on include brown when calm and in a comfortable environment, or becoming red after extended exertion or when excited. Tarasin also have short tails and short spines that protrude from their forearms— known as a sa'tosin — which give the creatures the ability to sense the use of the Force. Tarasins are naturally curious and protective but also slow to anger. What they lack in sheer physical strength they made up for with a brilliant racial intellect. Society and Culture The Tarasin believe they have a symbiotic relationship with Cularin, and their religion is based around the appreciation of the natural world. This closeness with their homeworld is what makes the Tarasin reluctant to leave it for an extended time. The Tarasin have a strong connection with the Force, and their spiritual leaders were often able to call upon the Force in small ways. When the Almas Academy was established, a number of Tarasin studied there to become Jedi. The Tarasin believe that the ch'hala tree is sacred. This may have been influenced by the trees having a similar ability to shift their colors as the Tarasin, but it is also the most unique tree on Cularin. As part of the Cularin Compact, the Tarasin do allow a few of these trees to be harvested each year, but only as live transplants. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D+1 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/4D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/3D+2 *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Camouflage: Because of their chameleon-like scales, Tarasin can blend in with their surroundings. This provides them with a permanent +1D bonus to all Hide skill checks. Force Bonus: When using such Force powers as Life Detection, Sense Force, and Sense Force Potential, Force-sensitive Tarasin characters gain a +2 pip bonus to their Sense skill rolls.Heat Resistance: Tarasin characters may add +1D to their Strength roll when resisting damage caused by a heat source.Silent Communication: Tarasin can use their color-changing scales to communicate silently with other members of their species within 10 meters. This language can be learned by non-Tarasin, who can understand it but not speak it. Story Factors Concealing Emotions: Because of their color-changing scales and their multicolored "head fan," Tarasin characters have difficulty hiding their emotions. Because of this, they suffer a –2 pip penalty to all Con skill rolls, as well as a further –2 pip penalty to all Willpower skill rolls made to detect deception. Category:Races